


How long has passed?

by Slow_Turtle



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dissociation, Formatting is shit, Gen, He isn't really ok, Swearing, The author doesn't really care, Warnings for barf?, ravi centric, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Turtle/pseuds/Slow_Turtle
Summary: Ravi sits in the bathroom and stares at the wall every Thursday after work as people have a party in the rest of his house. He listens to the music the he can only hear ever so slightly.





	How long has passed?

**Author's Note:**

> Major warnings about the dissociation because it is what the fic is focused on so like if that will mess you up don't read it. I may write more? If you guys want a happy ending tell me. If you want a sad ending, tell me.

Everything was faded, blurry, muffled. It wasn't right. His hands twitched as he thought of what he should be doing. He should be doing something, anything but not this. Not again. He shouldn't be staring at the wall of the bathroom as somebody blasted music in his living room because he threw a party. A party that he never actually took part of.

Dean's muffled singing came on and Ravi vaguely remembered that the song was called half moon. Vague. Everything is so vague.

It was a strange routine he had, to throw a party in his house every Thursday. He never actually took part of it and strangely he always ended up in the tub listening to whatever shit they blasted across the neighbourhood. Strange. Nothing was normal.

Nobody really cared. His parents barely even knew about it because honestly when was the last time he called? His friends definitely knew but he never showed up on Friday with a hangover so they kept it to themself. Caring. He couldn't seem to.

Hakyeon did ask about it once. He seemed concerned when he came over and the place smelled of piss, barf and looked like a combo of the two. He asked where he slept and when shown the pile of shit that was his bed he stayed an hour to clean. Ask. What shouldn't one ask about?

The song changed, he realised. Still Dean, except it was Pour it or whatever the fucking song was called. He blinked as he thought as to how long he had been thinking about Hakyeon. It could have been a minute but maybe it was five? Had it been two more now or was it actually Saturday?

He didn't realise he had leaned over the side of the cold tub and barfed. His throat burned and he couldn't really breathe because of how suddenly cold his stomach was. His food now layed splattered on the floor and Ravi couldn't seem to figure out what to do.

"You should clean up and get to bed" chimed in a small voice that sounded a lot like Hakyeon. Hakyeon again. How long had passed?

He leaned back against the wall and ignored how stiff his legs felt. He had to bend them quite a bit to be able to lay in the tub. Since when was he wearing shoes? And wasn't he wearing purple pants and not jeans?

No no, that was yesterday. Or was it Monday? What had he even done on Monday? Oh yeah, he had gone to the library and ordered a coffee after spending an hour there, even though he didn't touch a book and despised coffee. Was that really Monday though? It felt like yesterday but also last year.

The song had changed again. Exo. Was it The Eve this time? The words muffled together so he had no clues other than his memory. Before he knew it it had changed to Sweet lies. How long had he spent trying to remember?

Sweet lies. When was the last time somebody lied to him? Lies were tricky things, very difficult to tell when people were saying them. Was Hongbin lying when he said he'd sleep well. Lies were stupid, he thought to himself as he realised that maybe it was only him who told so many.

So Ravi lay there in the cold bathroom, feeling the thump of the bass in his chest as he fell asleep, muffled words now silent.


End file.
